Brusies and bitemarks
by DevilsDaughterstraighfromhell
Summary: This story is based on a song called Bruises and bite marks by good with grenades.My brother had it playing and the idea just hit me.A few people read this and said I should make it a story so please read and review and tell me if I should.


I walk in to the cafe and sit alone,I see Beauty and The Beast along with Prince Charming walk I learned her name glared at me.I knew they would be the selfish type every one else is kissing the ground they walk on but that is not me.I see them walk up to guitars and a drum set.I roll my they really don't want attention.  
The blonde boy aka Prince Charming is lead Beauty on the drums and Beast on the electric clears his throat and the most beautilful voice comes out.I act like he dosen't affect me.I laugh his voice is like an angle but his beat is easy and see me mocking them and Prince narrows his eyes."Yeah your song sucks."I say as I stare him dead in his eyes."I wanna hear you try."Beauty calls me out."Fine" I say not backing down."Play a beat."I see them look at each other I wait to her another lame beat but they suprised me.I warm my throat and feel the beat.  
I read Beauty smirk she thinks i'm choking out and I come up with a smirk of my more have alot to learn about me. I open my mouth and mock Prince and Beauty with my eyes.  
"Two single hearts on fire,currently on the wire."They all look at me in shock but hide it as soon as I saw it."As inhibitions fade,a focus moment Bruises and bite marks say"I hold up one finger then a fist."it takes one to bring the pain."I let my hand fall and rise my chest then tilt my head up and let my eyes roll back as if in pleasure.  
"Passion lies in screams,of estacitic dreams."I look at the them and at the look on there faces I knew my eyes had darken I smirk a little darkly."You're in a place for fear,lips are for biting here."  
Prince gulped when he saw me watch his lips.I rasie my hands up both are fisted.I rasie my voise also "Lets make this moment worth the while,lets kill the night and go down in style."I lower my hands but not my voice"Feel the magic rise,we're plotting our demise."  
"Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl."  
Prince smirks and I know what he's going for.I rasie my eyebrow and let him know I caught starts a solo freaking attention whores.  
Thank god he cut it short.  
I look dead at Prince "You bring the ropes and chains.I'll bring the pills and games."He gulps then I look at Beast."I can show you make you saY my name."Then I look Beauty in the eye.  
"You will believe my lies that i'm not like other guys."I point at my eye."That sparkle in my eyes,is part of my disguise."  
"You're in a place for fear,lips are for biting make this moment worth the while,lets kill the night and go down in style."  
I start druming one foot to the beat."Feel the magic rise,we're plotting our perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl."I look at beast and nod my head telling him go for the solo.  
They pick up the beat and I sing faster."You're in a place for fear,lips are for biting here."I stand up."Lets make this moment worth the while,lets kill the night and go down in the magic rise we're plotting our perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl."  
My voice gets higher and I unconsciously start walking towards them."You're in a place for fear...lips are for biting here...Lets make this moment worth the while.....lets kill the night and go down in style....Feel the magic rise..."I'm singing high and fast and my chest starts hurting but I feel power and pleasure rush all through me and my chest starts relaxing."We're plotting our demise.  
Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl."I let the beat go on.I throw a small yeah in they finish up the song I'm standing in front of Prince.  
He smirks at me and my knees go weak."The names Jasper."I turn around and walk away."Yeah what ever."I say and I don't look back to see is dumbfounded face.I wave to a few people claping and hop in my car.  
Sweet dreams Prince.


End file.
